ocarina of time:fluffy version
by chimcharfan12
Summary: you all should be familiar with the story of link and the ocarina of time...this is what happens when an author decides to mess it up.A/N. i am changing the title to the legend of zelda:fluffy version!also i have revised chap. 1 and 2.and i have put up 3!
1. Chapter 1

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

OCARINA OF TIME...Fluffy verison

**THERE IS A LEGEND...**

**OF A BOY...**

**WHO WITH THE POWER OF A SACRED SWORD...**

**DEFEATED A GREAT EVIL...**

**BUT NOW...**

**THE STORY HAS BEGUN AGAIN...**

**AND THIS TIME...**

**...**

**...you will find out**

**"**Where am i?what is this place..."

_The flash of lighting,followed by the roll of thunder."_

"This castle is...familer?and why is the sky crying? I've never seen the sky act like this..."

_Suddenly,a great drawbridge is a white horse,whiter than snow,comes racing is carring two females,a woman and a young feel a great need to go after her,but a force is keeping you from doing ...as you turn around...a great fear takes controll of your entire body..a fear greater than no other..._

_"..k...p..."_

_"..p"_

"WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH!"

_You,just being woken up from your nightmare,try to focas in on your sorroundings._

_A bench,a round table,a carpet,a white fariy...wait,a white fairy!_

_"_What is a white fariy doing in my room?"you ask to yourself"that sure was a strange dream..i'm probaly still dreaming...OW!"

"NO YOU NITWIT! YOU ARE NOT DREAMING! I AM A REAL FARIY!"

"Ok i get it!just stop hitting me."

"Ugh,my name is Navi the fariy. The Great Deku Tree sent me over here to tell you that he needs you,bad. So whats your name?"

"THE GREAT DEKU TREE!HAS CALLED FOR ME!FINALLY!...Oh yeah i forgot,my names to meet you Navi.

"Nice to meet you too Link,but there is something else...the Great Deku Tree has asked me to be your Gudarian Fariy from now on"said Navi,with clear reluctance

"A gudarian Fairy?For me! FINALLY!"Said link with a huge grin on his face

"Alright there,fairy boy,calm need to get going."said Navi

"ALRIGHT! LETS GO!"Shouted Link,as he started to run staight out the door

"Wait!you live on a treehouse,remem-"started Navi,but it was too late.

"AHHHHH!(thud)"

And i have to put up with him for the rest of his life.."said Navi"..(sigh)I better go see if he's ok.."

"Ugh...what happend?"said Link while groaning in pain

"Well you and your friend called stupidy"said Navi",ran of the ledge of YOUR OWN TREEHOUSE!"

"Oh ya...sorry."said link,sheepishly

"Whatever LInk...lets go."Said Navi,who was getting _**really**_ annoyed at this kid

?:Hey link!"

"Great...Saria?"said link"Where are you?"

"(giggle)Up here!"said the Kokiri Girl named Saria

_You look up to find your lifelong friend,Saira,sitting on top of your tree house_

"Oh great...Saira,just how did you get up there?"said Link

"I'm not telling."Said Saria,with a mischievious sounding voice

"Whatever,just get down please!"said Link

"Well ok..but brace yourself(giggle)"said saria

"Wha...OUCH!"yelled Link

_As typical of saria,she jumps down RIGHT on top of you_

"SARIA!THAT HURT!_im already sore from falling off my treehouse..."_Mumbled Link

"I TOLD you to brace yourself! And hey...IS THAT A FARIY!"said Saria with great joy

"Yup!"said LInk,proudly

"Wow...I was beginning to think you were never going to get one!Thats great!"said Saria

"Thanks saria!"said LInk

"(giggle)...do you want to come over to my house later?"Asked saria with a...something tone in her voice.

"Sorry,I cant. thanks anyway."Said Link,_Really _wanting to get out of here

"Aww...its ya Link!"said Saria

"Bye!"said link

_and with that she runs off...somehow you think you offended her. _

"Well she's a nice girl."said

"Yeah...so anyway lets get going!"said Link

"Lets!"said navi_"may the goddesses help me keep my sanity.._"

DID YOU LIKE IT? EVEN IF YOU DIDNT,PLZ REVIEW!I HAVE A HABIT OF LEAVING MY STORYS UNFINSHED,SO LOTS OF REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT! AND NO FLAMES!

LONGER CHAPTERS WILL BE HERE 3000+!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Ocarina of time,fluffy version**

_**Disclamir:Zelda belongs to is all...**_

_**A/N:I HAVE REVISED CHAPTER 1 AND 2!I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 3 UP NEXT WEEK!..ALSO,A BIG WARNING TO MY READERS!I HAVE NEVER WROTE A STORY BEFORE IN MY LIFE!THIS WILL BE MY FIRST EVER FULL STORY...SO EXPECT A WHOLE LOT OF MISTAKES!**_

**Chapter 2:Uh-oh Mido!**

"Uh...Navi?"asked Link

"(sigh)...Yes LInk?"said Navi,with exasperation.

"Just how...How do you get the the Great Deku Tree anyway?"asked Link

"Link...THAT IS THE 12TH TIME YOU HAVE ASKED ME THAT!"shouted Navi,with great annoyence

"Yeah...so?"Asked Link,sheepishly

"I Told you,Its STRAIGHT AHEAD!RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!WE HAVE BEEN STANDING IN THE SAME SPOT EVER SINCE SARIA LEFT!"yelled Navi,loudly

"Oh...well lets go."said Link

"Good."said Navi

_As they are travling the 100 yds to their destination,LInk begins to show a look of great concern on his face._

"Link?Whats wrong?"asked Navi,who was hoping that this kid didn't have ANOTHER problem with himself.

" Mido,thats whats wrong."Said Link,gravely

"Mido?"Asked Navi

Link:"Mido is the "boss"of Kokiri is not the kind of person to let someone see the great deku tree,with only a fariys word that he sent for offence,Navi."Said LInk

"None go see this "Mido"and see if we can get past him."Said navi"

"Ok!"Yelled Link

* * *

><p>"Im bored...(snaps fingers)I got it!Next person who tries to come through here,I will tell them if they get a sword or shield,and if they do they can pass!"said the boss of Kokiri Villige,Mido.<p>

_And on cue,here comes Link and Navi_

"Navi,be very he wont see us..."whispered Link.

_crunch...crunch..crunch...__**SNAP!**_

"Hey!Just where do you think your going?

"Im going to see the Great Deku if you dont mind,ill be on my way."Said Link,REALLY hoping that Mido will go away.

_Mido doesnt budge,of course_

_"_And i soppose he called for you?"said Mido,sarcasticly

"As a matter a fact,yes he did!"said Link

"And im sopposed to belive you!HA!I wouldnt belive you,even if yo-!"stated Mido,who was cut off my the most AWFUL and annoying sound he has ever heard in his life.

**"HEY BOSS BOY!LISTEN!"**bellowed Navi

"AHHH!MY EARS!"Yelled a Mido in pain

"THE Great Deku Tree sent ME to get this kid,to bring him back to him!AND Im sopposed to be his Guardian Fariy!FOR LIFE! AND GOSHDARN IT I AM GOING TO PASS!"yelled Navi,REALLY loud

_Mido is ready to pass out from the pain_

"ARGH!OK! JUST STOP YELLING!"said mido"BUT...i just cant let you father had this job,and before he died,gave me this job,and no one passes unless they have a sword and shield."Said Mido

"I never knew that about Mido..."said LInk to himself

"A sword and shie...never on Link,lets go."said Navi

"But what about the-"started Link

"NOW"yelled Navi,with force

"alright if you say so..."said Link

* * *

><p>"Now,apparlintly,Mido wont let us pass without a sword and shield right?"said Navi<p>

"Right"said Link

"And the Deku Shop sells shields right?"Asked Navi

"Right!"Said Link

"And apparently shields are VERY expensive,right?"Said Navi

"Right!Which is why we are not getting past! not rich,you know!"said Link,matter-as-factly

"I understand...but I have my ways of getting what i want...(evil giggle)"said Navi,with a evil glint in her...light?

"Uh..."Was all that LInk Could say

"Can you take me to the nearest shop?"asked Navi

"Uh...Its over there(points to the Deku Shop)

"Thank you Link"said navi(evil giggle,and then takes off for the deku shop)"

"Uh...your welcome?"Said Link

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Deku Shop<em>

"Exuse me sir,are you the manager of this shop?"Said Navi

"Yes I am."said the manager dude

**a/n:i cant remember what he looked like,so lets say he looks like he is in his 40s,chubby,and with short blond hair**

"Do you sell shields by any chance?"asked Navi

"Why yes!For only 350 rupees,you can get THE finest shield in all of kokiri villige!"said the Manager dude,in a classic shop keeper tone

"Thats nice...let me ask you nicely,can i have it for free?

(taken aback)"Are you stupid?"said the Manager Dude

"Nobody...and I mean NOBODY calls Navi The Fairy stupid...and now you have to pay the price..(another evil giggle).."said Navi

"(chuckle)What are you going to do?Tickle me to death?"Taunted the Manager Dude

"..."

"...?"

* * *

><p>"I wonder whats taking Navi so long?said LInk,who was starting to worry<p>

_15 minutes later_

"Alright,thats it! going to check on her!said Link

_**AHHHHHH!**_

_As you near the store,a grusome sceane is infront of you.A man,the store manager,lies out in the dirt road sorrounded by a pool of blood_

"Oh my God!Your ears are bleeding!What happend!"yelled Link

"DONT GO INTO THE STORE!THERE IS A FLYING DEMON IN THERE!"Yelled the Manager dude

"A flying demon...oh my God...NAV-"started Link

"HEY! LINK!"Yelled Navi and a UNBELIEVEABLE loud voice

"AHHHH!THERE IT IS AGAIN!AHHHHHH!(runs off screaming)"Screamed the Manager Dude...

"NAVI!what did you do to him!"Who wanted to make sure he wasnt carring a flying demon in his hat

"Not guess what?I got you a shield!said Navi

**bum-bum-bumbumbum-BUMMMM!**

"(sigh)..Alright,good for lets go find us a sword!"said Link

"Where can we find one of those?asked Link

"No idea"Said LInk

"Hm..."pondered Navi

* * *

><p><em>after 5 hours of looking for a sword,and dodging giant rocks,the pair finds the Kokiri Sword.<em>

**bum-bum-bum-BUMMMM!**

"Haha!I got a sword!"said Link(swishes it around,almost hitting Navi)

"Whoa!Watch where your swinging that thing!"said Navi

"Heheh..sorry."said Link,Sheepishly

"whatever..we need to hurry and get to the Great Deku Tree."Said Navi

"Right,but first,lets go see Mido."said Link

* * *

><p>"Hey Mido!Check out these babys!"Said Link(waves the sword and shield right in front of Midos face)<p>

"What!Thats impossible!(sigh)but a promise is a promise,go ahead and pass.."said Mido,Reluctantly

"THANK YOU"Said navi,with much relieve in her Voice

"Dont rub it in ok?"Said Mido

"Surrre..."said Link

"Well Link,we fianaly get to go the the Great Deku Tree!"happily said Navi

"HAHAHA!YYESS!"Shouted Link

"Lets go."said Navi

"haha..ha...ha...ok!"said Link

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R PLESE! LOVE YA GUYS(BIG HUG)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend Zelda,fluffy verison

Chapter 3

**The Great Deku Tree **

_**A/N:sorry for the Wait,but its worth it!I have Rewritten Chapters 1 and 2!**_

_**NO MORE SCRIPT FORM!  
>^_^<strong>_

_**Also,Bold Print means the Great Deku Tree is Talking.**_

_**Now,fluff will commence between Navi,and Link!(Not to stong,just Mild)**_

_**Disclaimer:HOW IN THE WORLD COULD I OWN ZELDA!NINTINDO OWNS IT!**_

_**"Argh!..it is Futile!I will Never give you the Stone!**_

_**"Stupid old tree!What are you to defy me!a Talking Old tree!No more!(fires another dark energy ball)**_

_**"ARGH!"...The Spritral Stone of the Forest will only show its true power to one who has a pure heart!Your Heart is Evil."**_

_**"Fine...If you will not Give me the Stone,I Shall Curse you!So WHEN YOU DIE,I WILL CUT YOU DOWN LIKE THE OLD TREE YOU ARE!(the sky goes dark,and an evil wind begins blow..dark energy appears in the Evil Mans Hand,but darker and bigger than the ones before.**_

_**WOOSH!**_

_**"!"**_

_**And the Evil Man dissipers in a flurry of dark energy,with a evil laugh.**_

_**"Ugh...my strenth is leaving me...what evil cruse is this..**_

_**"Navi...Navi The Fariy...Come to me..."**_

"Wow...the Great Deku Tree is so big,you can see his top from way off!"Said Link

"Yeah...Link,there is Something I need to tell you."Said Links Winged Partner

"What is it?"Said LInk

"The Great Deku Tree...He called you for a is in great need of you Link...He has been Cursed by a Evil Man...He needs your Help Link.

"W-what?ME?How can I Be of help...all I have is a short Sword and a Wooden Shield...Im no Hero..."Said Link

"Link...The Great Deku Tree trusts Else would he call you?Said Navi

"I guess your right...Hey Navi?"Asked Link

"Yes Link?"

"Can you Remember your Parents?"Asked Link

"Fairys dont have Parents...The Great Deku Tree is our Sole Gaurdian.I Really dont know where we are made though.."Said Navi,with a tint of sadness in her voice

"Heh,I Guess you and me are not so different after all...I Dont remember mine either..."Said Link.

"Link...maybe they are still out because you dont remember them,dosen't mean they are not alive."Said Navi

"I Hope your right...I wonder if They would even reconize me?"said Link

"I dont see why not."Said Navi

"Thanks Navi...Im Glad to have you as my fairy."

"T-thank you Link...Im glad to BE your fariy."said Navi,whos light turned a Light shade of Red.

"Are you ok Navi?"said Link,noticing her "blush''

"Its ok,Im fine."said Navi.

"Good!cause we're here!"said Link,as they entered the Clearing.

"Ok...Great Deku Tree!I Have brought Link!"said Navi.

**"Good...Link...You Have Grown into a fine young boy...Link...I Know this is alot to ask of you...But..I Need you to Break the Curse that the Evil Man cast upon me...I Cant Let the Stone be damaged..."**

"Stone?What Stone?"asked Link

**"Sit Down, listen carfully."**

**Before there was water...**

**And Before there was stone...**

**All was chaos...**

**But in the chaos that was Hyrule...**

**Three Goddesses desended from the Heavens...**

**Din...the Goddess of Power...**

**Naru...the Goddess of Wisdom...**

**And Fayore..the Goddess of Courage...**

**Din,with her powerfull arms,forged the red Earth.**

**Naru,with her Almighty Wisdom,gave Green life to the red Earth.**

**And Fayore,with Her strong Courage,Created Creatures to sustain the Earth.**

**...**

**With their tasked compleated,They returned to the heavens.**

**At the spot where they departed,They Left Behind a Golden Triangle.**

**Known as the Triforce.**

**The Triforce is made up of three Parts.**

**The Triforce of Wisdom.**

**The Triforce of courage.**

**...**

**And the Triforce of Power.**

**The Inhabitants of Hyrule took the Triforce,and Sealed it in the Temple of Time.**

"Wow...thats amazing.."said Link"...But what does That have to do With the Stone?"

**HOWEVER.**

**The Triforce was Sealed inside the Sacred Realm.**

**The Gateway is Behind the Door of Time.**

**But...The Door of Time Will Only Open if Two Requirements are met.**

**One Must Have all Three Spirtuall Stones.**

**The Spirtuall Stone of the Forest.**

**The Spirtuall Stone of the Mountian.**

**The spirtuall Stone of the Ocean.**

**Also,One must have the Ocarina of Time.**

"Ok,Hold On a the Stone of the Forest is what that bad guy was after?"Said Link

**That is correct.**

"And I have to go inside you to defeat the Evil?To protect The Stone?"asked Link

**Yes...Link,you can do this!**

"Sigh...,lets go."said Link,with determination.

"Lets"Said Navi

_**And so,the duo sets off into the Great deku Tree.**_

_**What Awaits them?**_

_**How will they defeat the evil?**_

_**Find out...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...right now.**_

"Man,it Sure is dark in here!"said Link

"Yeah it is...Wonder what we will have to face?"said Navi

"..."

"Link?"

"..."

"Link,are you ok?"said Navi.

"N-navi...L-l-l-look..."Said Link,pointing to a big cave

"what is it Li...Oh..."said Navi,looking at a VERY. BIG. Spider  
>was Sleeping.<p>

"Navi...on the count of 3...run..."Said Link

"1.."

"2..."

**"3!"**

_And before they could run,the spider wakes up,staring at them with a giant eye._

_Navi was paralized with fear.._

_But not Link._

_Something had come over the young boy,whos left hand glowed with the Triforce of Courage._

"Gasp,Link!What are you doing!"Yelled Navi.

"You have damaged the greak deku tree...my only parent...YOU SHALL PAY!"

_and with a cry,Link thrusted his sword right at the spiders eye._

_But it dodged it._

_and knocked link Down with its Arm,and raised its Stinger up into the air,coming down for the killing blow..._

_Link closed his eyes,bracing for the pain..._

_But it never came.._

_Link Opened his eyes...to see Navi,hovering in the air in front his face._

_with a Stinger coming out the Back._

"NOOOO!Navi!"yelled Link

_The spider Pulled its stinger out._

_And navi Fell to the Dirt with a light thud._

_her light was fading_

"Navi...no...Sob..."cryed link

_tears became more tears..._

_more tears became less..._

_less became none..._

_none turned to anger.._

"YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY FARIY!"

_the spider raised its stinger up again,and thrusted it down once more_

_And with a great Cry,link Jumped up into the Air And came down with his sword,right in to the Spiders eye._

_and in a Flash_

_the spider was gone_

"Pant...pant...Navi!"said Link,running over to his dying fariy.

"Link...did you beat him?"Said a weak Navi.

"Yes i did!all because off you."

"Link...Your a great friend...Im glad to have been your fairy..."

"No...Please...dont die...please..."

"Link..."Was all she said before she passed out...

"NO!I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!"Said Link,who gently picked up Navi,and started Running as fast As he could to the entaence.

"Navi...I Promise you...You will not die..."

''May the Triforce protect you.."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Gasp!**_

_**Oh NO!**_

_**WILL SHE DIE!**_

_**I DONT KNOW!**_

_**but R&R pleaseeee**_


End file.
